vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert is 's younger brother. Jeremy's parents died in a car accident, and now he and his sister live with their Aunt Jenna at 2104 Maple Street. This character is a member of the Gilbert Family. Season One Jeremy was born in 1994. He was using drugs, which he is seen sharing with Vicki Donovan, who he had a sexual relationship with over the summer. He was also a major alcoholic and that was hard on , his older sister. She also cared about him a little too much and was worried about him. Jeremy had feelings for Vicki who later became a vampire. She was killed by a stake to the heart by soon after being turned by . Before Jeremy she was involved with Tyler, which caused them to dislike each other. After they break up at the Founder's Party, Vicki comes over to Jeremy's house and kisses him which starts their relationship. After Vicki's death and erasing his memories of her, he met Anna a seemingly normal home-schooled girl who turned out to be a vampire trying to rescue her mother from the tomb. While Anna was using Jeremy she started developing feelings for him, and so did he. Jeremy in a previous episode demonstrates that he is starting to remember as he bings "vampires" and sometime afterwards, while at dinner with Anna, Jeremy tricks her into exposing herself as a vampire to him by cutting his hand he then later reveals to her that he wants her to turn him into a vampire. Soon after, Caroline Forbes discovers the remains of Vicki's body in the woods and, grief-stricken, Jeremy admits to Anna that he wanted to be a vampire so that he could find Vicki and be with her. Despite this, and after a period of distance, they grow close again and soon began dating. However, Anna's mother Pearl was killed by John Gilbert leaving Anna devastated. Anna gave Jeremy some of her blood wanting him to become a vampire and tells him about how you can shut off your emotions. He was hesitant about it and told her that he wanted to, but doesn't think he can. She left and they later met at the Mystic Grill, when the device was activated and several of the cops took her away. He heard of her death from who had a heart to heart talk with him and also gave Jeremy his apologies for turning Vicki and offered to erase his memories of Anna. Even though he was hesitant at first, after he heard the news confirming that she was killed, and he drank the blood Anna gave him and took over 20 pills. Season Two Jeremy has been shown to not be a vampire. The pills that he took weren't enough to kill him, Anna's blood healed his body from the pills' effect. Jeremy walked in on a drunk Damon and Elena arguing, and Damon, already angry, snapped Jeremy's neck, seeing that he wanted so badly to become a vampire. Elena discovered the ring on Jeremy's finger and minutes later he woke up in the same fashion as he did at the beginning of the episode. Jeremy threatened Damon, and Damon saw that he had John's ring. He then retaliated, saying that if he told anyone he was a vampire, he'd personally kill him. This season he has gotten more envolved into the vampire part of town. After Jenna's attempted suicide he promised Elena that Katherine will pay. He goes to Katherine to retrive the moonstone and get's himself bitten by Katherine. Stefan goes into the tomb to save him from Katherine. He admmits to Bonnie that he likes her but Bonnie tells him that she does not like him that way because she is friends with his older sister. Relationships Elena Gilbert Jeremy and Elena are brother and sister and they used to tell each other everything, but she kept the existence of vampires away from him. He later finds out about them through the diaries that she had wrote. He also finds out that she had Damon erase his memories and dislikes her for doing it.After he finds out that Elena is adopted, he says that she is his sister, no matter what. They have a falling out after Jeremy discovers how much she has lied. Vicki Donovan Jeremy and Vicki had a relationship before the show started, but it wasn't serious. They did drugs together, but Jeremy starts developing feelings for her and they date for a while. They start to separate when Jeremy stops wanting to get high all the time. When she dies, Elena had Damon erase his memories of her because he looked the same way he did when their parents died. When he learns this he becomes obsessed with vampires. He tries to trick Anna to turn him so he can be with Vicki forever, until he discovers that she is dead dead and not undead. Anna Jeremy met Anna in the library, where she helped him with a history report. She got him to do it on vampires. Originally, Anna was using Jeremy to try to get the invention from him. Later they fell in love with each other and gradually began a relationship and made love. Eventually Jeremy discovered that Anna was really a vampire and wanted her to turn him. She refused until her mother slapped her for allowing a Gilbert into her life. She later realizes that he was using her to turn him so he could be with Vicki. They get over that, and a real relationship begins, but she plans to leave with her mother. As she leaves Jeremy room she discovers her mother is dead, so she gives Jeremy a vial of her blood and tells him to drink it and then die so they can be together forever. On founders day Anna is killed and Jeremy takes her blood and Elena's pills. He didn't take enough to die though and Anna's blood ended up healing his body after the damage of the pills. Damon Salvatorehttp://vampireslife.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/ian-somerhalder.jpg An extremely peculiar friendship of sorts has begun developing between Jeremy and Damon. Jeremy read Elena's diaries and found out that Damon turned Vicki and erased his memories. When Jeremy starts treating Elena poorly, Damon threatens him and tells him to grow up. Later Damon apologizes to Jeremy for Vicki and Jeremy asks Damon about being a Vampire. When Damon becomes upset that Elena rejected him and was surprised that he thought she would kiss him, he snaps Jeremy's neck, killing him. it is revealed that Jeremy had John's ring that protected him. Jeremy retaliates by threatening Damon, who then threatens him. They now appear to have a grudging respect for each other. Jeremy wants to be more involved in the killing Katherine, and Damon at first is hesitant due to Elena not knowing, but then accepts it. When Jeremy tries to get Damon to stop torturing Mason and not kill him, Damon tells him its kill or be killed and he needs to be a man and deal with it or leave.http://vampireslife.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/ian-somerhalder.jpg Bonnie Bennett Although they have little to no interaction in Season 1, in the Season 2 episode Masquerade, during the attempt to kill Katherine, Jeremy strikes up a conversation with Bonnie about her abilities as a witch saying that they are cool, Bonnie denies it. He even asks her to dance while they wait but she says no. Jeremy later asks her if she wants a ride home which Bonnie answers jokingly by when he got his license, Jeremy replies, 'I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie'. Bonnie says yes and he takes her home. It seems as though they are developing feelings for one another. They've both got a lot closer through episodes, they nearly kissed but Bonnie backed out because she felt guilty about Stefan in the tomb. They also went on a date to the Mystic Grill playing pool. When Jeremy realizes that Bonnie is going to try and release the spell over the tomb that is holding Katherine, he becomes worried and tells Bonnie she could get hurt because she is not strong enough. Bonnie insists that she will be okay, but Jeremy takes some of the ash behind Bonnie's back and goes to the tomb alone. Jeremy tries to get the moon stone out of the tomb, but Katherine stops him before he can leave, and bites him on the neck so she can feed. ''See Also'' * Jeremy and Anna - Details on their short-lived relationship. * Jeremy and Vicki - Details on their brief romance. * Jeremy and Bonnie - Details on their possible romance. Gallery Season 1 JeremyGilbert.jpg|Promo picture Jeremy_310x450.jpg|Jeremy Gilbert. JeremyAnna.jpg|Jeremy meets Anna for the first time. AnnaGivesBlood.jpg|Anna gives Jeremy a vial of her blood. jeremy gilbert ten.jpg jeremy gilbert six.jpg jeremy gilbert five.jpg 00872.jpg Haunted.jpg JeremyDrinksBlood.jpg|Jeremy drinks Anna blood. School bathroom.jpg|Jeremy on the first day of school. jeremy gilbert.jpg JeremyPassesOut.jpg JeremyAnnaTalk.jpg DamonStefanJeremy.jpg AnnaJeremy.jpg Season 2 Jeremywake.jpg Jeremywake2.jpg Elena and jeremy 1 the return 1.png Mas013.jpg Mas015.jpg Mas016.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas020.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina.jpg 042.gif|click for amanation normal_banner-001.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h29m35s246.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m58s158.png Trivia * Though he is a primary character in the show, Jeremy does not exist in the novels. * Instead of having a brother, Elena has a four year old sister named, Margaret. * Jeremy appears in every episode of the Season 1, except A Few Good Men. * In Season 2 he has appeared in every episode, except Bad Moon Rising and Memory Lane. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Gilbert Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Mystic Falls Residents